Health care workers are caring for increasing numbers of AIDS patients. Several studies are underway investigating occupational risks of acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) among health workers.
Needlestick injuries and cuts with sharp instruments according to one survey accounted for 76% of the exposures of health care workers to blood or other body fluids of patients with acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) or AIDS-related illnesses.
While extensive educational programs have been initiated to train medical personnel in proper techniques for working with AIDS patients, the risk of becoming infected with the incurable AIDS virus has resulted in some health workers refusing to care for AIDS patients.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,336 discloses a disposable safety needle sheath having a funnel-shaped receiving end to protect the user's hand and guide a used needle into a sleeve. The sheath is provided with a cap hingedly connected to the funnel-shaped receiving guide and a locking mechanism to prevent the sheath from being reopened after a used needle has been inserted and the cap closed. A second embodiment includes a kit comprising a syringe, needle and the disposable safety needle sheath sealed in a tamper-proof package. The tamper-proof package is opened to access the sterile needle for use. The patent teaches that the used needle should be reinserted into the sheath, disconnected from the syringe, and sealed in the sheath by closing the locking cap. The flange on the funnel-shaped needle sheath is described as being up to three inches in diameter to provide a shield for protecting the hand and fingers of a user while guiding the sharp needle into a reduced diameter shaped opening in the sheath.
The apparatus described in the aforementioned patent is apparently intended for use primarily as an auxiliary disposable package into which a used needle is inserted for disposal. Many busy health care workers faced with life or death decisions will not search for an auxiliary device. Further, auxiliary devices tend to be at a different location when needed.
Educational programs for health care workers recommended by the American Hospital Association and the Centers for Disease Control differ from traditional infection prevention programs in that it provides the same level of precautions for all patients, rather than singling out those with diagnosed infections. Thus, a need exists for a guarded needle cover to protect health care workers against needle stick injuries which will be used routinely during treatment of all patients as opposed to an auxiliary device which is used only during treatment of patients with diagnosed infections.